


Better than cheap beer

by Lamguin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: When either Jake or Gina do a big favour for the other they get bought a beer, but what if Gina wants to change it up?
Relationships: Gina Linetti/Jake Peralta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Better than cheap beer

**Author's Note:**

> I just think there needs to be more Jake/Gina smut

Jake walked up to the door of Gina’s apartment; she’d invited him over to thank him for getting her the job at the nine nine, which was a bit weird because usually when one of them did the other a favour then the other would buy them a drink at a bar, they had a long running unspoken competitor to see who could find the cheapest place to buy a drink so Jake wasn’t exactly complaining about going to her place, the last time he’d done her a favour it had resulted in a two day road trip to a bar in the middle of nowhere which only served dirt cheap beers, ironically they tasted a lot like dirt.

She must’ve found some drink she could order to her apartment which was even cheaper than the last place, so that wasn’t exactly thrilling but it was a fun tradition, so Jake was still excited.

Reaching the door he knocked.

“It’s open!” Gina called through the door which swung open when Jake pushed it inwards, walking through the open door he found himself in a darkened room with scented candles lit around the outside, on countertops and tables; but what caught his attention more than anything once his vision adjusted to the low, flickering light, was Gina.

His friend was laying on a bed in the middle of the room wearing a black, silky basque, with matching, skimpy panties and black stockings which came half way up her thigh. 

The basque was so thin that Jake could easily make out Gina’s large, dark and erect nipples poking out atop soft breasts.

“Gina?” Jake asked hoarsely after a few moments of stunned silence.

“Jake, I know we both love our old tradition but when I was buying some Eastern European beer from a country I don’t think exists anymore for a few cents I realised something.”

“That would definitely be extremely unsafe to drink?”

“No, well yes but not the point; I realised that getting me this job is worth so much more than some cheap beer. But if you want to keep to the tradition I’ve got an extremely unsafe beer from some Slavic country in my fridge.”

“No, I’m good this is better.”

Gina grinned at her friend’s excitement, leaning back and watching as he stripped naked, revealing his slim, muscular body; finally stepping out of his boxers and showing his erect seven inch cock.

“So how are we doing this?”

“Well seeing as this time you did me a favour I thought I should do the work here, sound good?”

“Sounds great!” Jake said with a huge grin, before allowing himself to be led around to the head of the bed and gently pushed down onto it.

When Gina had manoeuvred her friend to her desired position she crawled, sensually, up from the bottom of the bed; swaying her hips from side to side until she was between his legs, looking up at him past his impressive cock.

Maintaining eye contact the whole time Gina moved up, spitting on Jake’s member, jerking him slightly and making him groan quietly to spread her saliva along his whole shaft, then, still looking up into Jake’s eyes, she opened her mouth and pushed herself down, in one go taking about half of his cock into her throat, a fe bonds later and she had him wholly inside, she began bobbing her head up and down, pressing her nose into his shaved crotch each time, and always maintaining eye contact.

After a while Gina pulled herself off her friend's cock, with a smile then began to jerk him, looking up at him salaciously.

“How did you do that so easily?” Jake asked, scandalised.

“You don’t get engaged six times without being able to suck cock well.” Gina grinned.

“Fucking hell,” Jake moaned in pleasure as Gina worked her hand up and down in circular motions, massaging the base of his head each time her hand went passed, “Wait six?”

“Yeah, I met a girl a while ago at a bar, woke up the next morning with a ring on my finger; she was weird, hot as fuck but weird; wore a leather jacket and all black which I may or may not have a weakness for.”

“I… Oh fuck… I don’t blame you.”

Gina climbed up, crouching above Jake’s rock hard dick and pulled her panties to the side; lowering herself down onto his extremely well lubed cock, going down slowly, slowly until she rested herself on his hips, then placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up and began fucking him.

As Gina increased the pace of her fucking Jake reached up and grabbed her hips, but clearly his desire was written plainly on his face as Gina laughed slightly.

“You can touch anything you want Jakey.” With a smirk Jake’s hand shot immediately to the neckline of her basque, almost ripping it as he yanked it down, exposing her perfect titties; pale mounds of flesh which jiggled every time they crashed back together; without hesitation Jake began groping his friend’s tits, thumbing her nipples, making her moan in pleasure as he kneaded her firm breasts.

Jake eventually moved his hands away from Gina’s tits; allowing them to hang and bounce freely, the sight of which was almost as good as fondling them, but his hands wanted to be elsewhere, sliding around to grope Gina’s tight ass, squeezing each cheek as he’d imagined doing since he was a teen.

It wasn’t long before Jake was about to cum, telling Gina she lifted herself off his cock and returned to deepthroating him; it only took a few strokes before he shot his jizz into her mouth; a few seconds later Gina moved her lips away from his cock, opening her mouth so he could see the white, sticky fluid; before closing it again and swallowing, opening to show that none was left.

Jake allowed his head to crash back down into the pillow and a second later Gina laid down beside him.

“Great new tradition huh?”

“ _ Great  _ new tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome


End file.
